Christmas surprises
by LauraW89
Summary: Post Olympics one-shot. Sasha and Payson live together and when Christmas arrives it's time to come clean to her family, but how will they react?


**I do not own MIOBI nor its characters (I wish I did so Sasha and Payson could and would be together from S03E01 on…)**

_One shot to get into the Christmas spirit, with no plot or storyline what so ever, but I like it anyway :) _

IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME

It's going to be their first Christmas together and Payson is determined to make it the best one ever. She isn't sure yet as to how to achieve that though. She looks around the room and can't help but smile. Her mother raised her well, and her influence is visible everywhere. Hopefully this will sweeten the news she has for her parents. She hears the front door slam shut and hurries to meet the man she loves.

'Love, this looks amazing.' He says before he takes a few steps towards her. He let's his hand go over the decoration on the stairs, the tiny snowmen on the side table. The awe on his face shows he doesn't know how the normal American spends their Christmas. Well, this will be how Christmas is spent from now on she thinks bemused.

'Thank you.' She gives him the smile she knows he loves most.

'You look amazing as well.' He adds when he takes in her appearance. 'But I thought Christmas was about red?' She laughs, her purple dress indeed not matching the holiday colour.

'You know purple is my colour, it's the one exception.' She shrugs. 'So you have everything?' She has to hold herself back not to look in the grocery bags he's carrying. This dinner needs to be perfect.

'Yes, I've got everything you put on the list, but why do you need all this stuff? Are you going to feed a whole country?'

'Very funny Sasha, you know our Christmas dinners are large.' She pouts, before taking one of the bags from his arms.

'Yes, but this is immense.' He puts the his bag next to hers on their kitchentable. 'Are you sure that's all to it?' He eyes her intensely, trying to figure out what's going on in her mind.

She sighs deeply. 'No, of course not. My parents and Becca are coming, they don't know I'm not longer living in my dorm and they don't know we're together. I'm going to make the best Christmas dinner I ever made so maybe, just maybe, they won't start yelling at us.'

'Payson, dinner isn't going to change their opinion about us.'

'Then you don't know my father and what fried chicken does to him.' She says while getting the frozen meat out of the bag. He laughs at that, how can he not.

'Love, your father is going to want to kill me anyway, chicken or no chicken. I'm stealing away his little girl. It doesn't matter that I used to be your coach and that there's so many years between us. The fact that another man has captured your heart will be enough for him.' He takes her into his arms and presses a kiss to her forehead. 'But when they see how happy we are, I'm sure they'll come around. I mean, look at this, you've outdone yourself. If they don't feel the Christmas spirit now, I don't know what will.'

'You're probably right. It's just that I want our first Christmas together to be special. With all the people we love at our dinner table.'

'And that's what will happen. He glances to the clock hanging at the wall, noticing the decoration Payson put on it. 'But then we better start cooking. Can I help with anything?' She looks at him like he's crazy.

'You're not to touch a single object in this room Sasha, I'm warning you.'

'Yes ma'am.' He says with such an honest expression on his face which has Payson burst out into giggles. Shaking her head she starts cutting the vegetables.

'So you're going to watch me instead?' She asks after a while.

'It's apparently the only thing I do which won't cause a disaster in here, so yes.' The look she gives him makes him change his mind immediately. 'Unless I distract you of course.'

'It takes a bit more then looking to distract me Sasha. I thought you knew this by now.'

He doesn't reply to that, ideas already forming in his mind. He knows exactly how to distract her, to take her mind of what is to come tonight, but decides to have a bit fun with it first. He watches her while she's working on dinner, preparing the chicken for her dad, the potato side dishes which Becca loves, the cranberry sauce from her mother's recipe. All the while he's not speaking a single word. It is when she starts working on dessert that his plan comes into action.

'Need any help with that?' He asks innocently, knowing she has to give in, the whisking of the cream too tiring for her now she has done all the other preparations.

'Sure, you can whisk this while I get the chocolate.' And she's already digging through their pantry. 'I was sure I had some here.' He hears her murmur. Looking around he sees she already put it on the worktop.

'Payson, it's here in the kitchen.' He's done with the whipped cream and is licking clean the whisk. He's completely aware of the tempting picture he's portraying and how determined his girl is to ignore him. She turns her back to him, giving him the perfect opportunity to sneak closer and when she turns around to grab something from the table she's blocked by his figure.

'Sasha, come on, they'll be here in a few hours.' He has fallen back into his silence and keeps standing in front of her, blocking her every move. Only when she gives up he steps back. Allowing her to grab the spatula lying on the table. He walks around her, teasingly touching her bare arms with the tips of his fingers, before leaning against the counter. The shiver going through her body is clearly visible and brings a cocky grin to his face. Deliberately avoiding him Payson goes to stand at the other end of the countertop to work on the base of the cake with some milk, eggs and flour.

Soon she gets so focused on the task ahead that she doesn't realize he is moving in again. This time determined not to move away anymore. He comes to stand behind her. Slowly and very carefully pulling loose the bow that keeps her apron together. When it falls to the front she finally notices his presence behind her. Turning her head slightly he gets the invitation to precede. He lowers his head to kiss her neck, polling down the hem of her shirt slightly so he can reach her shoulder.

Coming up again he soon finds her soft lips. She moans slightly as his tongue slides into her mouth, it doesn't take long for the kiss to deepen and he hears her whimper when he finally pulls away. The whimper quickly turns into a soft moan when his hands slide slowly over her body, going around her waist to gently cup her breasts. Her hips move back against him and he smiles wickedly, not able to suppress the thought of being the master of distraction.

She sighs contently, she could gladly feel his hands on her forever. His movements causing tiny jolts of pleasure to course through her body. Wanting to turn around in his embrace she pushes her hips into him, causing a groan from his lips which brings a satisfied grin to her face, he can tease her, but she can surely tease back. When she looks up to him through her lashes she knows it's a lost cause, she will not finish cooking unless he gets his way first. Taking his hand into hers she brings herself up on her toes, a little bit closer to his height. 'Sasha.' She whispers. 'Do you want something?' She has to keep herself from laughing, they tease each other occasionally, but the look on his face never stops her from smiling.

'I want you.' He whispers back. 'I always want you.'

With ease he lifts her up onto the counter, her legs straddling his hips. Leaning in he kisses the column of her neck, her collarbone, before finding his way up to her lips. The kiss is deepened immediately, her tongue fighting for dominance. He rolls his eyes inwardly, when will she learn he never let's her win. This is the one thing he will not give in to. His hands cup her face gently, softly stroking her cheeks with his thumbs before delving them into her hair. She moans deeply when he presses further into her, pulling her into an embrace that makes her feel so save she could stay there forever. Their kisses stay long and passionate, like they're rediscovering each other all over again.

How she ends up on the floor under Sasha she doesn't know, and honestly she couldn't care less. His hands are everywhere, from her breasts down to the hem of her purple silk Christmas dress. When his hands move under the fabric she feels something on his fingers. Looking down she realizes the whipped cream will not be put on the cake she was making. Sasha clearly has other plans with it.

'Sasha, my dress.' She manages, not wanting to ruin it, but his tongue soon makes her forget everything else. He does take of her dress, very slowly, kissing every newly exposed inch of skin. Her hands glide over the floor, trying to find some hold somewhere when Sasha puts some whipped cream on her stomach. It is then that she absentmindedly senses the flour in which she is completely covered. It must have come down when she did. His tongue soon distracts her again, leaving hot trails of fire over the lower half of her body. His fingers find the elastic of her panties and tease her, tracing over the fabric, dipping shortly between her thighs, but not giving her what she wants. He lowers her panties down her legs, kissing every bit of skin until he reaches her ankles.

'Can I have dessert now?' He asks like a little boy, wanting to open the present he wants most. Payson giggles and comes up to sit in front of him. Taking the bowl of whipped cream from him she dips one finger in. Licking the white substance of her finger she never takes her eyes of Sasha. His eyes grow wider when she dips her fingers in again, this time not putting it in her mouth. Her hand descends to her breasts, covering them up with the sweet ingredient. Sasha wants nothing more then to lick every inch of skin clean. He moves forward, but Payson stops him.

'I'm not done yet.' She muses. Again she dips her hand into the whipped cream, this time her hands descend even lower until she reaches the skin between her legs. He swallows roughly, barely able to keep his arousal from taking over his actions. Payson finishes his dessert with one last trail of cream beginning at her collarbone and ending just above her pelvis. Then she lies back on the floor, allowing him full access to her body.

For a minute Sasha can't believe his sweet girl did this, but then his desire takes over. He lovers his lips to her collarbone, licking and kissing clean the line she lastly created. The soft moans that escape her lips arouse him even more. Hovering above her he makes sure she can hardly move, locking her shoulders with his arms and her hips wit his legs.

'You taste fucking amazing love.' He whispers near her ear. His hot breath causing a shiver through her body. She can feel his tongue everywhere, tracing the line over her entire body and then towards her breasts. His tongue swirls around her hardened nipple, teasing her sensitive skin before gently biting down. Arching her back into his torso she wants to feel his body on him, but he refuses to give it to her. He changes his attention to her other breasts, taking the neglected one into his hand, rubbing his calloused over her nipple. His tongue repeats its actions, swirling around her nipple, teasing just a bit longer, making her beg for salvation over and over again. Finally he gives in to her pleading. He comes up for one last searing kiss before lowering himself between her thighs, kissing the soft skin, tracing his tongue down to her knees and coming up again. His lips never leaving her skin, always tracing patterns, planting wet open mouthed kisses. Driving her insane with lust.

'Sasha, please.' She can feel him smile against her skin and knows he won't give in this easily. Frustrated with his teasing she bucks her hips to his face, indicating exactly what she wants.

'Be patient my love.' He murmurs, his fingers ghosting over her body, her stomach, near the place she wants to feel him most. She can already feel the whipped cream dripping between her folds. He takes of his dress shirt before putting one of her legs over his shoulder, giving him the full access he wants. A load moan full of desire escapes her when he finally dips his tongue between her legs. But again he won't stop his teasing, his tongue touching her, but never lingering long enough to give her complete pleasure. She buries her hands in his hair, pulling it slightly every time he refuses to touch her properly.

'Sasha, stop it.' She complains, wanting him to give her the pleasure that's building up in her lower body, but the minute those words escape her lips she regrets them, knowing what he will certainly do now. And all too quickly she feels him retreat, leaving her body naked without him on top her.

'If that's what you want.' He wickedly grins, wiping the sticky cream of his face with his hand.

Payson puts on her best pouty face to persuade him not to go through with this, but he is relentless.

'Didn't you have a dinner to make?' He says neutrally while getting on his feet again, he offers his hand and she reluctantly takes it.

'This is not over Sasha.' She complains, already creeping closer to his delicious body. But then she looks at the time.

If Sasha hadn't put an end to it he might have been buried in her while her parents were on the doorstep. Quickly they put their clothes back on. 'Ooh no, they'll be here in…' The sound of the doorbell silences her. Nervously she pats down her hair, desperately trying to untangle the mess Sasha made. When the bell rings again they both move towards the door. Sasha lingers behind just slightly, not wanting to make a possible seen half on the street.

He sighs deeply when Payson opens the door. 'Hi, mom and dad, Becca. Come in.'

'Payson, I missed you.' Becca nearly jumps into her sister's arms, hugging her tightly.

'I missed you too.'

'Payson, this house, who's was it again?' He hears Mark ask, before Kim adds. 'Ooh sweetie, how did you get so covered up in flour?' This observation makes Sasha look at himself and curses inwardly. He wants to sneak upstairs and change before they can see him, but it's already too late. The look on Payson's face ensures him she isn't happy with how they look either.

'Sasha?' Becca is the first to say something. Mark and Kim are silently looking at him and taking in his appearance, clearly a very comparable picture with Payson's messy look.

'Hi Becca.' He tries to sound as neutral as possible, but he can see at least her parents aren't buying his innocent act.

'Becs, why don't you look for a present under the tree?' Payson hurries her sister further into the house. Passing him she sends him a pleading look to be as nice as he can. He barely nods once, but she sees it anyway.

When both girls are out of the hallway Sasha turns his attention back to the Keelers. 'Kim, Mark.' He says.

'Who's house is this?' Mark asks again, already predicting the answer.

'It's ours.' Sasha decides to come clean immediately and can see this wasn't the answer he'd expected.

'Yours?' Kim asks when Mark stays silent. Sasha nods.

'Yes, We bought it recently. Payson wanted to tell you sooner, but then we thought this was the perfect time to tell you everything.' He says in a way of explanation. Turning on his heels he walks into the livingroom then to sit on the couch next to Payson, talking will come later.

Kim and Mark follow slowly, taking in everything around them. They can't help but notice how much of a home this looks like. The dinner table is set, and the gigantic Christmas tree is dividing the open space into two beautiful rooms. When they reach the living room it is clearly visible Payson did most of the decorating, from the furniture to the pillows on the white chairs. And all their Christmas traditions are present, the red poinsettia's on the coffee table and the red tape on the windows*. A small smile appears on Kim's face, she can't help it, this is what she wanted for her daughter.

Kim glances at her. She's quietly talking to Sasha, not realizing they're being watched, not only by herself, but also by Becca and her husband. She watches their interaction, Sasha's hand on Payson's leg, his thumb softly brushing up and down the fabric, her hand on top of his, the relaxed smile on the man's face when he focuses solemnly on her daughter. It's quite the picture she must admit, and one she has pictured before if she's completely honest with herself.

'I have to finish up in the kitchen and clean myself up a bit.' Payson suddenly says, getting up from her spot. Sasha stands to follow her. 'We'll be right back, can I get you anything to drink in the meantime.' Sasha utters, they all settle for some tea and watch the couple disappear.

'I can't believe this.' Mark says the moment he's sure Sasha and Payson can't hear him anymore. Kim walks over to him and puts a hand on the arms crossed in front of his chest. He's seemingly furious, but Kim doesn't want to make a scene.

'You can't?' Becca asks incredulously. 'I thought you figured it out ages ago. Payson and Sasha have been in love ever since she brought him back from Romania. I thought you knew, everybody else does.' She is shocked by her parents ignorance. 'I didn't know they were living together, but it doesn't really surprise me. They're so in love, although they did try to hide it from the public.' She muses all of a sudden, maybe it wasn't so weird her parents didn't know, they didn't spend a lot of time with the both of them, not like everyone else at the Rock did. 'Anyway, Sasha's cool so what's the problem.'

Kim can see how hard Mark is trying to keep his cool. 'Becca, why don't you stay in here, we'll be right back.' She motions for her husband to follow and searches for the kitchen. Just as they are about to enter the gorgeous room they see a picture that melts their hearts, even Marks.

Payson is standing in front of the stove, stirring in a large pan, while Sasha is closing in on her, putting teacups on the table. They're talking, Mark doesn't know about what, but the smiles on their faces ensures him it has to be something nice. Then Sasha comes to stand behind his daughter, encircling her waist with his arms, pulling her as close as he can manage before lowering his mouth to her ear and saying, 'I love you, nobody will ever stop me from feeling this way.' He nearly comes into the room right then, demanding an explanation to all this nonsense, but it is the look on his daughter's face that suddenly wins him over. The love and passion in her bright eyes make all the disadvantages in their relationship go away. When his daughter looks at a man like that he will not interfere, so he takes a step back and then another one, taking his wife by the arm to guide her back to the living room. Becca looks up to them and he smiles weakly, this isn't something he expected to see this Christmas.

'Dinner is ready.' Payson says, showing up out of seemingly nowhere a while later.

Becca is the first to walk over to the dinner table and looks at her sister questionably. 'Where do I sit?'

'Anywhere you like.' Sasha tells her when he walks in, a big bowl of fried chicken in his hands.

'Payson, can I talk to you for a minute?' Mark already walks towards the front door. Payson follows reluctantly and sees her father already has her coat in his hands.

'Do we need to be outside for this?' She is surprised that her father nods.

'I want to talk to you alone, without somebody overhearing it.' She sighs but gives in, she owes him this much.

'I know you want to pretend nothing strange is going on, but you cannot expect us to go through with this. We at least deserve an explanation, I deserve and explanation.'

She looks at her father for a moment. He doesn't seem too angry which gives her hope all will turn out well. 'I don't really know what to say. I know I shouldn't have kept this from you, but I didn't know how to tell you. I remember how furious you were when that picture of me kissing Sasha came out. I didn't want a repeat of that so I decided not to tell you.'

'But Payson, that was years ago. And I thought you could tell us everything, no matter how bad it may seem.'

'Yeah…' She trails off.

'Why don't you start at the beginning?'

And that is what she does. She tells her father their conversation in Snagnov, how his return changed their relationship. 'We became so close, more like friends then coach and athlete. Of course we pretended nothing was going on, but eventually we couldn't anymore. A few weeks after my eighteenth birthday I was working late and Sasha finally gave up on staying away from me. From that night on we've been sort of together.' She decides not to go into detail, her father doesn't need to know how that night ended. 'I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how and then the Olympics came, all we did was train, eat and sleep, nothing really happened and after that I went of to here, to college. Sasha soon followed me, not being able to train another team to the Olympics after us. He couldn't find a place he liked and then we stumbled unto this house, it felt like home right away so we bought it.'

'This is a huge step Payson, are you sure he didn't force anything on you?'

'No, nothing, except for one thing.' Her father looks at her expectantly.

'He insisted I'd invite you for Christmas, so we could come clean about everything.'

'Well that's the least he could do after all of this. You lied for so long Payson.'

'I know dad, I know. But Sasha really loves me, you have to believe me on that. He'd do anything to make me happy.'

'I know that sweetie. He's always treated you different from the other girls. I may have been away a lot and I don't say much. But I do watch, and the way he behaved around you made me think you were more then coach and athlete. I thought friends, maybe even confidants, but I didn't expect this, although it seems more likely now I come to think of it.'

'I'm so sorry we kept this from you, but I was afraid you'd never allow it, and I didn't want to loose you.' Payson stops talking, tears threatening to give away how upset she is about all of this.

'He's so much older then you Pay, you're in such a different place in your life.'

'He's older, yes, but he's not in a different place. We know what we both want.'

'So he doesn't want to get married, get children, settle down?'

'No he does, but I want that too.' This has her father speechless. 'Dad, I already had a career, I don't need to have another one. I'm not the normal college student, I want my degree so Sasha and I can start a new future, just the two of us. We're waiting until I graduate, but after that children are a likely step for us.'

'So you really thought this through.'

'Yes we did, I did. I'm really happy dad, Sasha makes me happy.'

Mark considers that for a moment. He saw them in the kitchen and he sees her now. He knows his daughter, Payson wouldn't lie about this, she also wouldn't be forced into a situation like this. And if he's completely honest with himself it could have been worse. Sasha loves his little girl. The man has worshipped his daughter for the last four years, has done everything in his power to make her dreams come true. Maybe Sasha isn't such a bad person for Payson to be in love with.

'Let's get back to dinner then.' He smiles at his daughter and pulls her into a hug. 'But promise me one thing.'

'Anything.'

'Never keep something big like this away from us.'

'I promise, now let's go inside, it's freezing.' They quickly go back inside to join the others. Sasha gives her a questioning look, but she shakes her head. 'I'll tell you later, everything is alright.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah I'm sure.' She kisses him lightly on the lips before finding her seat. Sasha goes to sit next to her, opposite of Mark he suddenly realizes. Soon he finds out though that Payson was right. Mark isn't making nasty comments or glaring at him and the mood even becomes homey.

'I cannot believe you made all this.' Kim says when they're finally done eating. 'I don't think I've ever seen you cook like this.'

'Thanks mum.' Payson beams a smile at her mother, relieved that everything turned out fine.

'Shall we take some coffee in the livingroom?' Sasha suggests.

They talk long into the night, the coffee long gone replaced by some stronger drinks. After Becca has been shown the guestroom they discuss what has happened in the last couple of years. Finally they can talk about everything without having to lie or hide things from Kim and Mark.

'Well I think we've talked enough for one night.' Sasha says when the clock strikes twelve. 'Love, why don't you show your mum the other guestroom?' He eyes Mark, indicating he wants to have a word. Both men linger behind while the loves of their lives leave the room.

'Mark, there's something I want to discuss with you.' Time goes by while the two men talk and it is long after three before they return to their loved ones.

Carefully Sasha comes to sit on the bed, trying not to wake up Payson. It's pointless though. 'Hey, what took you so long.' She whispers, her voice sounding adorably sleepy.

'I'll tell you tomorrow. Go back to sleep.' He tries, removing his shoes, socks and shirt.

Payson sits up though, fully awake now. 'I'm not tired anymore.'

He looks at her for a minute, the sound of her voice completely different from the one seconds earlier. When he sees the fire in her eyes he knows what she wants. 'I told you we weren't done.' She whispers and moves closer to him. Putting her arms around his shoulders he leans back into her. Relishing the feel of her soft body, smelling the scent that's so uniquely her. He takes her hands into his and pulls her into his lap. 'Te iubesc Payson, tot ce vreau pentry Crăc este de tine, tot ce am dorit vreodată este de tine.'**

She still can't understand all the words, but the ones she does mean te world to her. 'Eu te iubesc Sasha.' She answers back, her pronunciation bringing a big smile to his face. He gently, slowly searches his way up to her lips, tracing her skin with his. Their kisses are long and deep, both of them getting carried away with each other. Soon Sasha is hovering over her again, repeating the afternoon teasing.

'Sasha.' She hisses, clearly aware she has to keep quiet because of their guests.

He arches his eyebrows once and then gives in. Blowing his hot breath over her body he descends to her breasts, paying attention solemnly on her hardened nipples. One in his mouth, the other between his fingers. He can hear her muffled moans and can't help but grin, this should prove to be interesting. Quickly he removes the remainder of his clothes and climbs into bed. Payson takes his head in her hands, bringing his lips to hers. Her tongue teasingly going in his mouth, inch by inch. Softly she bites his lower lip, making him groan and pushing him into his next action. He brings his arms around her waist and turns them over. Giving her the power to do anything she wants. She smiles seductively at him, placing wet open mouthed kisses on his chest, down to his stomach and then lower. Her eyes never leave his when she takes his arousal in her mouth. Slowly moving up and down, her tongue working circles around his length, doing wonders with just a single movement. He takes in a sharp breath, hardly able to keep himself from making to much noise. Soon he feels himself coming to the edge, taking her hair in his fists he keeps her around him before bucking his hips into her. When he fills her mouth she still doesn't take her eyes off of his, sucking every last drop of seed. Licking her lips when she finally releases him she comes up to straddle him with her lower body. The look of pure lust on her face has him hard again within seconds. With trained movement she lowers herself on him, taking every inch of his length in her body. Calmly she moves up and down, enjoying the feel of him in her. He guides himself up to her body, taking her breasts in his hands before moving into a seating position. He ghosts his fingers over her legs, up to her hips, circling patterns close to her core before moving to her spine, feeling the almost faded scars. He moves up her spine until he reaches her neck. Her movement becomes quicker when his hands disappear in her hair, her breathing becoming more shallow with every downward movement. He pushes his hips up when she comes down, causing an incredible friction between their bodies. Their mouths meet into a passionate kiss when they come close to the edge, the only way they know to muffle their moans. Sasha puts his arms around her body and quickly turns her on her back, allowing him to thrust into her harder and deeper. He joins their hands and buries his face in her neck, biting down on the sensitive skin just under her ear. His thrusting becomes harder when her nails dig into his hands. With difficulty he pushes himself up to look her in the eyes, then lowering him into a all consuming kiss when they both come, together. He doesn't stop thrusting when she comes down from her high and soon another orgasm runs through her body which leaves her trembling and gasping for air. He strokes her cheek and slips out of her. 'I love you.' He murmurs quietly while taking her into his arms. His chest serving as her pillow. It doesn't take her long to fall in a blissful sleep and he soon joins her.

When he wakes up on the second Christmas morning Payson has already disappeared. He puts on a jeans and shirt before going down the stairs, the smell of Christmas breakfast hitting him halfway down.

'Good morning , love.' He says cheerfully as he pulls her in for an hug and kiss. The exaggerated cough makes him let go suddenly. For a minute he had forgotten others were in their home.

'Good morning Becca.' He says, a blush clear on his face.

'Hi Sasha.' She says, eyes glistering with amusement. 'Aren't you glad I'm not my dad right now?'

'Yes, yes I am.' Sasha must admit. Although he had a good talk with their father yesterday, he doubts Mark would have liked this little scene before his morning coffee.

'Where are your parents anyway?' He directs himself to Payson.

'They're in the livingroom, watching a early Christmas movie I think.' She answers absentmindedly.

'Sasha, I saw some more presents under the tree. Can I open one of mine?' Becca asks with a face so innocent he doubts what alternative motives she might have.

'Sure.' He answers anyway.

'No Becca, I told you, you have to wait until we're all ready.' Payson steps in, looking at her sister with such a stern face Sasha suspects they had this conversation already.

'But Sasha said.' Becca pouts.

'I don't care what he said, I said no.' Payson tries hard to hide her smile, but it is useless.

'Come on love.' Sasha sides with Becca. 'I believe there's even another present for you under there.' He adds in order to persuade her.

'There is? I thought we already exchanged ours?' She asks surprised. He just smiles and shrugs, leading Becca into the livingroom so Payson has no choice but to follow them. She sees them whisper, but can't hear what it's about.

'Pay, why don't you open yours first.' Becca says when everybody's attention is turned to the presents.

'Alright, where is it?' She asks, looking under the tree, but not finding it.

'Behind you.' Sasha says and when she turns around the scene takes her breath away.

'Payson, my love.' Sasha starts, sitting on one knee, with a little box in his hand. 'I know you think this is so tacky, doing this on Christmas, but I'm going through with it anyway.' This brings a big smile to her face. 'I never thought I would be sitting on one knee in front of a woman to ask her this question. I never thought I could love anybody as much as I love you. You have captured me, heart, body and soul and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every night I want to take you to bed and every morning I want to wake up next to you. You are the one who saved me, brought a light in my life when I thought I'd lost it forever. I will do everything I can to make you as happy as you make me. You complete me and I can't imagine a life without you. Payson Keeler, love of my life, will you marry me?'

Silent tears are running down her face when she says yes, yes, a thousand times yes. He slips the ring on her finger, a gorgeous ring but she doesn't have eyes for it, she's only looking in the bright blue eyes of the man she loves. The man who saved her as well, many more times then he knows.

'I love you.' She whispers and pulls him into a hug before kissing him deeply. Soon she has to let go though, her parents congratulating her and Becca demanding to see the ring. She can, however, think of only one thing; finally her family is complete and happy.

She'd been right after all, this is the best Christmas ever.

**A/N I really needed this bit of mush (with of course some family drama) :) and I just had too much fun with the whipped cream scene. I hope you're getting in the Christmas spirit just as much as I am now :D, it turned out a bit longer than I planned, but I don't really mind. Pictures are on my profile. Anyway… please review, means a lot, and would be a great Christmas present (A).**

* it's a tradition at our home, the red tape makes the windows look like tiny ones and looks so pretty (can't upload a photo though, so I hope you understand my crappy explanation).

** Te iubesc Payson, tot ce vreau pentru Crăciun este de tine, tot ce am dorit vreodată este de tine = I love you Payson, all I want for Christmas is you, all I ever want is you.


End file.
